Bishop
In 814 AD, a bishop was the head of an order of monks congregated in Oublié Cathedral. Secretly, however, he was in league with Pious Augustus and his ancient, and was behind a conspiracy against the reigning Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, Charlemagne the Frank. He wrote a cursed scroll designed specifically to have its reader inflicted with a slow-acting death curse, gradually transforming the reader into a Zombie. However, the process of writing the curse presumably left him afflicted as well. He also kept the key on himself, presumably to prevent anyone who did find out about the conspiracy from getting an audience with Charlemagne. He then sent a monk to have one of Charlemagne's messengers, Anthony, to deliver the message, although the messenger intercepted the curse and then tried to warn the Emperor about the conspiracy against him. In the Cathedral's catecombs, the bishop also encountered one of the monks (who was getting holy water in an urn), who by that point had decayed to such an extent that the monk was frightened by his appearance and fled, breaking the urn in the process. He then left, leaving his double-edged sword behind. Anthony later encountered him in his room, with the bishop then offering to give him a quick, merciful death after deducing that he had come to return his "book." However, the bishop, despite summoning two super-zombies to aid him, ended up killed by Anthony (whose curse was within its late stages). Despite his death, the conspiracy he had enacted nonetheless came to pass. Trivia *Although it was clear from the ending of the third chapter that at least five monks were in on the bishop's conspiracy against Charlemagne (one of which being a bonethief in disguise), whether the entire order at the cathedral was made aware that the bishop was plotting against the Emperor or his alignment with the Ancients is dubious, as the monks inside the main chapel were audibly shocked and horrified upon uncovering the defiled corpse of one of the recently deceased monks (implied to be the victim of a bonethief attack),Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, Silicon Knights (2002) (Anthony had just opened up a casket, revealing a gruesome, defiled corpse of a monk inside) // (the Monks all gasp) // Monk 1: Oh my God! // Monk 2: Woah! // Monk 3: What happened?! // Monk 4: This is devil's work! // Monk 5: We should get out of here! Note: The voices are not subtitled one of whom even gave Anthony a Scramasax to defend himself after tasking him to warn the bishop about the evil penetrating the church,Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, Silicon Knights (2002) Monk: You Anthony have proven what we have feared the most. This poor man cadaver has been the victim of great evil bonethief. Look how his body has been defiled. As if something burst out from inside him. Here, take this Scramasax for your protection, and find the Bishop! He must be informed of this horrible discovery. and one of the monks also ended up horrified by the bishop's demonic appearance and was clearly trying to defend himself against zombies the bishop presumably summoned.Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, Silicon Knights (2002) Grateful for his life, the monk tells Anthony what happened. He was carrying a sacred Urn Urn from the baptismal Font when he was confronted by the Bishop, who was brandishing a large blade Sword and whose eyes burned with an evil fire. Frightened, the monk dropped the Urn out of shock, and ran... Returning to retrieve the Urn he found only the sword the Bishop left behind. With thanks, he gives the Bishop's sword to Anthony. The monk ambles around nervously, as if half expecting the demonic bishop to return at any moment. *It's very likely that the bishop had already become a zombie, due to his eyes glowing in a similar manner to zombies when draining sanity in his battle with Anthony (something that was commented on by a monk after saving him from some zombies), his decomposed appearance, and even draining the player's sanity during the battle. His one speaking line suggests that he retained his mind despite this, thus technically making him a liche. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Undead characters